


Don't fuck with me (us)

by hyunmin



Category: EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom!Suho, Genophobia Jihoon, Gift for Amino friends, High School AU, Jihoon just hates everything now, M/M, Old Love, Phobia, So is Suho x Jimin, Sumin, Top!Jimin, Top!Jungkook, Yoonkook are fuckin horny, bottom!Yoongi, jaebum fucks carl, nah jk, side!namjin, so mu ch kinks, there are also crossover ships too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunmin/pseuds/hyunmin
Summary: Don't fuck with me, don't fuck with meSince you shipped my ass off to seaI never knew where I was goin'I went where the water was flowin'





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my roleplaying family on Amino ^ㅁ^ 
> 
> I hope you assholes enjoy this.

 

Moans erupted the whole house — Yoongi and Jungkook were at it again. The shortest out of the friends, Lee Jihoon, was at the verge of packing his things and move out of the home that Suho had brought. 

 

All of them except for Jungkook, Jimin, and Jihoon were in their seinor year or high school. Suho had use the money that his parents gave him to bye a place to live for his group of friends; at first, it was a great idea but then Jihoon had regretted it. Living in the household means hearing moans and screams from the Yoonkook couple and Sumin. 

 

"How isn't Jungkook's dick all dried up?" Jihoon asked, a disgust look was written on his face. Jaebum chuckles at the shorter, "I don't know but it's hot." 

 

Jihoon scoffed mentally and emotionally. "Jihoon , this is why your boyfriend broke up with you~" Jaebum snickers. 

 

"Shut up!" Jihoon shouted but receive laughter from the brunette. The door slammed open, Jimin and Suho struggled inside; they were both having an intense makeup session. 

 

Jihoon threw his spongebob slippers at the couple. 

 

* * *

 

The moans had settled down; Jungkook and Yoongi were fast asleep, Jimin and Suho were waking out on the couch, Jaebum was busy watching teletubbies while Jihoon was writing down lyrics. 

 

The lewd noises coming from Jimin and Suho were a distraction. Nothing can ever stop those two from going on a whole other level. 

 

"Daddy." 

 

_Oh, my god._

 

Jihoon packed his things and left the living room. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Yoongi and Jungkook had sneaked into the boy's bathroom during their second period which was Math. Jungkook pushed Yoongi against the wall, wrapping the elder's slim legs around his waist and arms above his head. They shared a needy kissed; Jungkook biting the bottom of Yoongi's lips which received a soft mewl. 

"Hyung, you're so fuckable." Jungkook said in the kissed. Yoongi's ears were tinted due to the compliment. 

Right when Jungkook was about to trail his lips down the elder's neck, A taller male with dyed blonde haired had walked in. His eyes widen when he saw the two couples in their current position. 

"Do you mind Mingyu?!" Jungkook shouted. 

Mingyu scoffed, "Well it ain't my fault that I need to take a shit. Why don't y'all horny asses go somewhere else!" 

And out Jungkook and Yoongi were. 

 

* * *

 

Jungkook and Yoongi returned to their class; quite disappointed that they were interrupted by one of Jihoon's friend. They returned to their seat, continued on doing their work that they were assigned to do. 

A pink sticky was thrown on Yoongi's desk. 

 

_maybe later ;)_

_— Jungkook_

 

Yoongi smirked at the raven haired. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch time came by quick and Suho, Jimin, Yoongi, and Jungkook were seated at their usual table which was near a huge window. 

"We got caught fucking–ish by Mingyu." Yoongi said with a disappointment tone. 

Jaebum chuckles, "Its a punishment from god saying that 'don't fuck in the school's bathroom'~" 

Suho rested his head on Jimin's shoulder. They looked like an actual cute couple but really, they were anything other than cute. "—I'm sure y'all can fuck at home." Suho said with a giggled. 

"If shorter over there will let us." Jungkook said , pointing at the shorter who had just walked past them. 

"Fuck you Jeon." Jihoon scoffed. 

Jungkook smirked in response. 

"Dunno what he has against us having sex?" Jimin question, "Its not like he's the one doing it." 

Yoongi shurgged, "Maybe he's just sad that he got laid once." 

"—by his ex." Jaebum added. 

Suho sat up and lay his chin on his palm, "Who's his ex again?" 

"My shoe up your ass." Jihoon threatened, "I'll be coming to the hospital so i can get my shoe back." 

"Cheer up baby!" Yoongi sang. 

 

Then they all began singing cheer up. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this chapter was rush due to me having an anxiety attack lol.


End file.
